Between the Two Friends
by Jazzy Saaan
Summary: Nino wants to confess to Marinette, upon telling Adrien this. Chat Noir thinks it is time to tell his Lady about his love for her. What will develop through this adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Nino has the courage. He took a breath in and out. Just right before he got to the bakery. He told Adrien that he was going to ask Marinette out on a date and at the end, tell her if she would like to become his girlfriend.

Nino was excited yet scared. He keeps having a feeling that tells him "go for it" yet another side tells him "don't do it". And right now, he just wanted to be strong.

He was going to knock but realized that he was at a bakery and they were still open. He goes into the bakery and was greeted by her parents. He says he is going up stairs to talk to Marinette. They nodded and went back work.

Nino took a deep breath and slowly went up the stairs. He knock on her door. He opened it slowly and climbed through.

He didn't see her and he looked around her room. He was smiling before he saw some pictures. His best friend was covering space by her wall, he accidentally moved the mouse just to see another picture of him. He felt broken. He heard a voice from the bathroom.

The person in their said, "What am I going to do, I'm such a mess." Hearing that, Nino left her room and was going to pretend like he was never there.

Meanwhile...

Adrien was at home and thinking about what Nino said to him. He thought to himself, "If Nino is going to confess to Marinette, then he is going to tell Ladybug about his feelings for her. He just didn't know when they could meet up. He kept pacing around the room wondering how he could tell her until something stopped his thinking.

Plagg snapped him out saying that there was an akuma outside. Adrien jerked his head to the window only to see darkness. Plagg earned a glare from Adrien. Plagg put his hands up in defense and was going to put them down but they heard screams.

Adrien smirked and Plagg knew it was time for him to get sucked into that ring. "Plagg, claws out!" He transformed and went out his bathroom window.

He meet up with Ladybug.

A girl had been teased when her dog died and is now giving people memories of love ones dying. People were on the ground sobbing and screams were heard from some of them as they remember the memory of the person that they cherished.

Ladybug looked at the girl and realized she was holding a collar, Chat Noir noticed it too. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Wouldn't you want a cat instead of a dog?" Chat asked.

"I wouldn't. I, Cherished, would only want my dog back. Not some bad luck cat, even if they are said to have 9 lives." Chat responded with, "Aww, but cats are SO much better than ugh, dogs." Cherished looked down, "Take that back!" Ladybug grabbed the collar and snapped the tag. The darken butterfly flew out only for Ladybug to capture and become back to normal. Since they didn't use their special powers, they hang out for some time.

Chat Noir took a deep breath, "Ladybug, if I said I loved you, what would think?" He asked looking at her.

She started thinking. Then she started to respond, "I feel like you're joking with me, plus, we're partners. I'll feel weird if we were lovers. Heck, I can't even ask the guy I like out..." She ended her answer with a sigh. Chat just faked smiled at her and got up. "Yea, it was nice _Chat_ ting but I got to go." He got up and left. Ladybug did the same. All the teens went to sleep, only to wake up the next morning to get ready for their school day.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up, one by one. They all got ready and ate breakfast. Said goodbyes to whoever they had to say goodbye to and were off with their day.

They all ended up at school around the same time and started to chat with each other. They laughed and everything yet out of the four, three kept having the same thoughts on the person that they liked. "Will they ever notice me?"

Even though they were trying to act normal and they were honestly doing a really great job at that. They all had that tugging feeling inside of them.

Nino kept looking at Adrien. Adrien kept looking at his phone. Marinette kept looking at Adrien. Adrien looked up feeling the stares from his two friends. They looked away and Adrien just shrugged.

The day went on and now the friends were separated into two groups. Guys and girls

Alya started their conversation with, "Any plans on confessing to Adrien?" Marinette answered with "I wished..." Alya laughed at her friend, she tried to stop herself but couldn't. Marinette just looked at her like she was the craziest person alive. She could have been the craziest one though. "I like him and all..." Mari started but kind of stopped. She stopped because she started to day dream about the guy. Just seeing his perfection on every curve in her mind. Alya just looked at her and rolled her eyes. She mumbled, "...and all I am is totally obsessed with him." Then she went on her phone and checked out any notifications she got and the things trending.

Nino started the guys conversation. "Dude, what have you been looking at this entire time." Adrien jerked his head up to his friend with a small blush and half smile. "Just some pictures." Nino gave him a look and then just sighed. Adrien noticed him do this and asked, "What's wrong?" Nino looked at his friend, "I-I can't confess to Marinette." Adrien looked at him, "What do you mean you can't?" Nino looked away, "I got to the bakery and I was in her room and she wasn't there. I know I shouldn't look around but I was in the room of the girl that I like. I saw something that I shouldn't have..." Nino didn't say what and Adrien was confused. "What-what was it, was it something dirty or..." Nino blushed, "No-no noo!" It was just information about the guy she likes. "Oh.." Adrien said remembering what Ladybug had said before. Adrien smiled sadly, "Yea, that's always hard to find out. But, I don't think you should give up." Nino looked at his friend and laughed, "Believe me, I'm trying not to." Adrien looked at him and said, "Do you at least know who the guy she likes is?" Nino jumped a little. How was he going to explain this? He laughed nervously and just answered with, "I'm pretty sure that it's someone in our class." Adrien just nodded his head.


End file.
